


That Time Magnus Was Almost A Cat

by rideswraptors



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M, alec really loves magnus, no matter what he looks like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideswraptors/pseuds/rideswraptors
Summary: Izzy disobeys Alec’s direct orders and brings a magically depleted Magnus along to a demon summoning gone wrong. Things get interesting from there.





	That Time Magnus Was Almost A Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord, don't judge me for this.   
> Not my usual sandbox, so I apologize for any inconsistencies/blatant errors

Alec was furious. No, he was livid. No, he was furiously livid. And the fact that he was inadequately able to describe his level of rage just proved to him that Izzy had finally crossed _the line_ with him. An hour into a scheduled 3-hour conference with an envoy from Idris, he got a text from her saying that there was a “situation” with Magnus. He wasn’t hurt, but it was an emergency. Which meant only one thing.

Izzy had disobeyed his explicit instructions _not_ to take Magnus with her on a mission.

Magnus had just returned from an exhausting trip to Tripoli where his services had been required. He didn’t give all of the details, to keep the confidences of his client, but essentially, a little girl had died and the portal home had been somewhat of a stretch of his remaining magical stores. The Institute was under strict orders to contact one of the dozens of other warlocks who could do their menial work. But, of fucking course, his own damn sister had to completely ignore him, and throw Magnus into the middle of yet another exhausting situation. And who knew what had happened to him?

Alec burst through the front door of the loft, completely ignoring Izzy calling out to him, and beelined for the familiar shape of Magnus standing near the patio door. He wasn’t exactly thinking straight, or seeing clearly apparently, because even though the person standing in Magnus’ living room had the same shape as Magnus, was wearing Magnus’ clothes, and exuded typical Magnus energy, that person was a woman. Alec’s hands froze mid-air above his shoulders.

She had thick black hair with a streak of green twisted up in a bun (Magnus was sporting a similar green streak lately). Her shimmery green velvet top fit to the form of her breasts and was cropped to reveal a trim, but decidedly less muscled abdomen. Her jacket was Magnus’ favorite, black with gold embroidered detail, but the shape was changed to something more feminine, and those were definitely his block heel boots. Alec lifted his gaze upward to the woman’s eyes, which flashed momentarily as golden cat eyes. Her expression turned a little sheepish.

Alec couldn’t imagine what his face looked like throughout the whole process, but he did manage to splutter out a strangled, “ _Ma-gnus?”_

The woman raised a hand to her neck sheepishly, flashing Magnus’ rings, and she shrugged in that elegant way Alec’s boyfriend always did.

“Hello darling.” Shit, even the speech pattern was the same.

Alec spun on his heel and took three steps until he stood in front of Izzy, not looking at her but over her shoulder. He needed to focus on something that didn’t make him want to _stab everyone_. He stood at attention and clasped his hands at the small of his back.

“I’m sorry,” she said dispassionately almost immediately.

“What did I say this morning?” he snapped back, barely containing himself.

“I said I was sorry.”

“I gave you a direct order, Izzy!”

“But I needed--!”

Alec nearly lost it, “I don’t give a _damn_ what you needed. I gave you an _order_!” he shouted, glaring at her now. He watched her cringe with some satisfaction. “Now get out and don’t come back until you have a full report on what happened and an _extremely_ thorough dossier on what did this to Magnus.”

“Yes, Alec,” she grumbled miserably. She didn’t bother apologizing to him again, but she shot Magnus a look that indicated something pitiful, apologetic, and demoralized. She left the loft without another word.

Alec watched her go, feeling inexplicably guilty and angry and resentful because he felt guilty about being angry with her. Damn habitual…He let out a heavy sigh and dropped his hands to his hips. He needed a moment before turning to face female-Magnus. However, he didn’t get much of one because Magnus was immediately at his side, putting a much slenderer hand to his arm.

“It wasn’t wholly her fault, Alexander.”

Some of the tension left Alec’s shoulders, even if the eerily feminine octave Magnus’ voice took unsettled him. He cut a glance over to Magnus who was looking far more contrite than Alec had ever seen him. It was more confusing because that face was slightly softer in shape.

“Oh, I’m pissed at you, sir, don’t doubt it.” He sighed again. “What happened to a day in bed, maybe a bath, too many drinks to count?”

Magnus scrunched his face, “She called, and it sounded interesting…”

“Magnus,” Alec interrupted, exasperated, and dragged a hand over his face. He didn’t have the _energy_ for this level of bullshit. Honestly, it was like Fate hated him or something.

“Oh, come on, this is hardly the weirdest situation we’ve gotten ourselves into,” she- he- said gesturing between the two of them. Alec nearly cracked, nearly smiled because Magnus was so stupidly charming even when getting into trouble and creating headaches all over the city. He shook his head again and dropped to the sofa. He put his elbows to his knees and used a hand to rub his eyes.

“I don’t suppose you have any bright ideas about how to fix,” he gestured vaguely in Magnus’ direction without looking, “all this?”

“You mean the breasts and vagina?” he teased mercilessly. Alec gave a long-suffering sigh and sank back against the cushions to take in his boyfriend’s new form.

“I don’t mind the hair?” Alec offered weakly. That made Magnus burst out laughing. It was lighter, airier than his usual laugh, much more twinkling, but the effect on Alec’s stupidly-in-love heart seemed to be the same. Magnus did a little turn in his female form, testing out the shape and movement. Obviously, he had gotten on board with tailoring his attire fairly quickly, and the jewelry and make up were still in place, just as Alec had left him this morning.

“I have to say,” Magnus said thoughtfully, “I don’t mind as much I thought I would. All my centuries, and no one had ever been quite this…”

“Asinine?”

“I was going to say creative,” Magnus chided, but bobbled his head in second thought, “But that works too.” He smoothly moved to sit next to Alec and threw his legs over his lap like he always did. Alec’s hand instinctively dropped to Magnus’ knee. His legs were much slenderer, though no less toned, than Magnus’ male legs. And _that_ was a strange thought to have.

“Isabelle will figure this out.”

“ _Isabelle_ is going to be making patrol schedules from the back office for the next month.”

“Cruel.”

“I gave—!”

“An order,” Magnus finished, his hand dropping to cover Alec’s, “I know, I heard you.”  He sounded tired, which Alec didn’t like, and had been attempting to avoid. He played with Magnus’ hand, threading their fingers together. Actually, Alec was a little surprised that he wasn’t put off from touching him like this. It was jarring enough, but even as a woman, Magnus was just so… _Magnus_. Touching him didn’t feel weird, the closeness didn’t feel strange. Instead, it was just as comforting as it always. So Alec didn’t bother resisting when Magnus retracted his legs and put himself in Alec’s lap instead. He wrapped his arms around his neck, curled his legs against his side, lightly knocked their foreheads together. The shape of him was discomfiting, but having him close was undeniably soothing. He drew the line when he felt lips at his ear.

“We are _not_ having sex like this.”

“But-!”

“Magnus!” Alec nearly squeaked, scandalized at the thought. He pulled back to see that his boyfriend looked genuinely put out. His female face was full-on pouting. “You have got to be joking.”

He shrugged half-heartedly, “It could be fun?”

Alec dropped his head to the back of the couch, thoroughly contemplating his life choices, “I should be more surprised. Why am I not surprised?”

Magnus tapped at his chest, like he always did when he was excited about an idea, “It could be like a bucket list thing!” His smile—her smile?—whatever, Magnus’ smile was so bright and eager that Alec nearly caved right then and there. Far be it from him to deny Magnus Bane anything, but _still_.

“Who puts something like that on a bucket list? Honestly, name one person. Other than you.”

“We could be the first?”

He dropped his head again to stare at the ceiling. He was starting to believe that past lives were a thing, and he’d done something horribly, horribly wrong to deserve this. He only felt a little better when Magnus pressed kisses to his neck and face, trying to settle and soothe him.

“I was mostly kidding.”

“No, you weren’t.”

“Maybe not,” Magnus conceded, “But I won’t push it.”

Alec tightened his hold on Magnus’ waist and legs, pulling the female form closer to him despite his firm decision about the sex. Physical closeness with Magnus was almost as necessary to him as breathing, and he wasn’t about to deny himself just because the shape was different. Magnus melted into his side, softening and relaxing into him like he always did. They let long moments pass where Magnus ran his hands over what pieces of Alec he could comfortably reach while Alec tried to settle down and organize his thoughts.

“At least I’m never boring?” Magnus offered weakly. Alec barked a laugh and dropped a lingering kiss to his unfamiliar forehead.

“Perish the thought,” Alec teased. He squeezed Magnus’ leg affectionately. “We have another problem, though.”

“Hmm?”

“We probably need to move you to the Institute. For security purposes.”

“Alexander.”

“Have you tried to use your magic?” he asked snottily. “Do you even know what did this to you? It seems like a pretty thorough job, and we can’t be sure what else it fucked with.” He felt Magnus tense underneath him. All this body dysphoria was probably not bringing up any good memories. Taking him to the Institute would probably plunge him into a full-on panic. But Alec wasn’t sure what else to do; he needed Magnus to be safe and protected. He needed to feel a little control.

“Please don’t make me,” Magnus whispered, the raw vulnerability in his feminine voice forced a shudder from Alec. He felt himself relenting, unspooling as quickly as silk.

“Then you need to call at least _two_ of your warlock friends to help set stronger wards and figure this out.”

“Done.”

“And you’re not leaving this apartment.”

“As long as you stay with me,” he shot back cheekily. Alec scowled, but his heart fluttered. It still made him feel so stupid that Magnus wanted him around.

“Fine, I’ll have Clary bring over my work and Jace can cover anything that comes up. I’ll have to make a few calls…”

“And Isabelle?” Magnus asked weakly.

“Has a report to write,” he answered coldly. Truth be told, he felt a little betrayed. He expected Jace and Clary and literally everyone else to take advantage of Magnus’ benevolent nature. He did not expect it from Izzy. He expected better of her, more of her; he expected her understanding. How was he supposed to trust her with anything if she couldn’t respect his wishes? Not that Magnus was wholly innocent, but he could hardly be blamed for his stupid noble streak. Not when Alec would do the exact same thing. Not when Magnus’ self-worth had always been hung up on the services he could provide. Yeah, it made Alec want to stab things. And that _Izzy,_ of all people, had taken advantage…

“You’re getting worked up, darling,” Magnus muttered gently. “Please don’t. It’s not as if she strong armed me.”

“She knows better.”

“I _wanted_ to help.”

“You _always_ want to help. You have a startling inability to say no to people. Someone needs to be the gatekeeper every once in awhile.”

Magnus moved to straddle him, resting his hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eye. Alec frowned sharply, and then leaned forward to press a kiss to the corner of his eye. Magnus leaned into the touch. When Alec pulled back, he’d dropped his glamour, revealing those cat eyes he loved so much. For whatever reason, the sight of them made him feel much better about the whole thing. Sometimes, Magnus knew what Alec wanted better than Alec did. Magnus was Magnus was Magnus. Quite without his knowledge, Alec found his hands on Magnus’ much rounder hips, fingers drawing circles.

“You know, I’m over 400 years old. I do know how to take care of myself.”

With an arched brow, Alec flicked his eyes down to the breasts Magnus was currently pushing up against his chest. He dropped his head back to laugh.

“I confess, I was a little more tired than I thought.” Magnus’ hands moved into his hair, playing with the shorter strands at the nape, fingernails dragging gently against his scalp.

“Tell me what happened.”

So, Magnus detailed, unnecessarily he might add, the whole of his morning before Izzy called, and then their journey over to the abandoned apartment building where the summoning had gone wrong. Magnus immediately realized that the whole thing was staged, no demon had actually been summoned, and there was a particularly nasty looking rune on the floor.

“I’ll need Biscuit to help with that.” Alec texted her while he talked.

Before they could leave, they were ambushed by a couple of Shax demons which distracted them just long enough for someone to inject him with a serum which had changed his form. There was no telling who this person was, if Magnus was the intended target, and if the potion had the intended effects. They couldn’t even reverse engineer it because he didn’t have a sample, and he’d never even heard of a potion that could change a form so thoroughly.

“Not like this, at any rate,” he said with a bob of his head, “Most form shifting potions alter the being completely. For example, if I changed you into a rabbit, you’d have no human cognition or recollection of your former self while in that state. But, you would remember being a rabbit once the potion wore off and you changed back.”

“Will this one wear off?”

Magnus shrugged, “No way to tell without the recipe.”

Alec sighed, and soothed himself by running his hands up and down Magnus’ sides, “So, who would have this kind of juice? That’s gotta be a pretty short list.”

Magnus looked mildly annoyed with the question, as if it were bothering him, too.

“I have to make some calls,” he grumbled, falling off of Alec’s lap to the side with a little more drama than was strictly necessary. “Which is going to be humiliating given my current state.”

“Maybe call Cat?”

He waved him off, “Already done. She’ll be here soon.”

Right then, Alec’s phone buzzed. Jace and Clary were waiting outside the door to be let in the loft. Luckily, Magnus’ wards were still in place. That was one of the few positive indications that this mess wouldn’t be so hard to untangle.

“Mags?” Alec nudged him, “Door.” Magnus just hummed and snapped his fingers so the door would open, and his glamour was fully in place before their friends walked through. Clary came in looking all business, her usual cheery demeanor gone, and Alec didn’t miss the glare she shot at Jace before she went to Magnus’ side.

Alec’s response to that was to look at his Parabatai, question in his eyes and a little bemused. Jace just looked exasperated and shook his head.

Clary set out her books and started interrogating Magnus about the rune he’d seen, completely ignoring the fact that he was now a woman. Izzy had obviously prepped them. Jace, however, was having a hard time not staring, which was vaguely irritating.

“I thought I asked you to cover for me at the Institute,” he snapped roughly, moving to block Jace’s view of Magnus. Jace dodged a little, looking around his shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah, I just wanted to see if Magnus was all right.”

“He thinks it’s _funny_ ,” Clary seethed from her position at the table. She was drawing variations of runes she’d been researching with a little more animation than was strictly necessary.

“I did not say that,” Jace insisted, looking dead at Alec. He was trying very hard to be convincing, but Alec definitely was not in the mood for his brother’s antics.

“Go help Izzy.”

“Alec--”

“Now, Jace.”

“Best do as he says, Blondie,” Magnus chimed in from the couch. “He’s a bit grumpy at present.”

Jace smirked over at Magnus, “No kidding.” Alec shoved at his shoulder lightly, and Jace lifted his hands in defeat, “All right, all right, I’m going.” He looked a little expectantly toward Clary, who ignored him. So, he scowled and turned on his heel to leave. “By the way, Bane, you make a hot woman!” he called back.

Magnus snickered. Alec threw a book at his back.

Jace’s yelp was the most satisfying thing he’d heard all day.

“Feel better, dear?” Magnus asked cheekily.

Alec nodded and turned to look at them, even Clary was grinning a little.

“A bit, yeah.” He went back to his spot next to Magnus, who leaned heavily against him. Despite his cheery façade, he was definitely tired, almost exhausted, and Alec could only wonder if his current state had anything to do with it. He clapped his hands together to distract himself, “So we do we got?”

“Almost nothing,” Clary said, sitting back on her heels with a sigh, “If Magnus’ memory is right—”

“It’s impeccable.”

“Then this is truly complex runework.”

“How complex?”

She shrugged helplessly, “I couldn’t do it.”

He pursed his lips skeptically, “Come _on_ , Fray.”

“I’m serious, Alec!” she said tossing her pencil and crossing her arms. “I don’t even think my mom could pull off this level of work.” Alec felt his chest tightened and tried not to let the shame reach his eyes.

Magnus reached out and touched her forearm gently, tugging a little to get her to loosen a hand so he could hold it, “You are better than your mother ever was, Biscuit. I’ve got faith in you.” She let out a heavy sigh, a slight pout on her lips. But then she tilted her head, brow furrowed, and she turned her paper to a different angle.

“Maybe…” she muttered to herself. She immediately got lost in the work, fixating on the lines and shapes. Magnus grinned over at Alec, obviously pleased with himself, which Alec could only shake his head at. Magnus could charm the pants of a succubus and come out the other side without a scratch. According to Cat, he _had_ done that once.

Speaking of, the other warlock came running through the door with Madzie in her arms, looking harried and annoyed. Wordlessly, she deposited Madzie into Alec’s lap and pulled Magnus from the sofa to give him a once over. They were speaking in hushed shorthand that Alec couldn’t understand, and Clary was lost in her own world, so Alec looked down at the little warlock on his lap with a smile.

“Hi Alec,” she whispered, a tiny grin on her face. Alec smiled wider and bounced her once.

“Hey, little bit.”

She turned her head to look at Magnus and Cat, and then back at Alec, “Magnus looks like a lady.”

“I know.”

“Weird.”

Alec ducked his head and whispered, “Tell me about it.” She giggled at him, scrunching up her nose and gills flapping happily. Alec reached up a finger to tickle at them, knowing they were a little sensitive, and she squirmed away, giggling like mad.

“…but damn, Magnus, you do make a sexy woman,” he heard Cat say, a little too breathlessly for his peace of mind.

“Seriously?” Alec snapped in disbelief, ready to strangle her, Madzie or no. She feigned innocence while Magnus jutted a hip out flirtatiously, looking rather pleased with himself. He always did that when Alec got territorial.

“It’s true,” Clary chimed in, lifting the hand that wasn’t drawing without looking up, “Magnus is hot. Even as a woman.” Alec looked down at Madzie, who shrugged at him.

“You’re the only one I like right now,” he said quietly, and Madzie smiled. “Want a snack?” Without even looking he pointed at Magnus, “Don’t you dare snap those fingers, or I will break them,” he warned. From the corner of his eye, he saw Magnus lower his hand. Cat snickered and started pulling Magnus in the direction of his office.

“Come on, let’s go talk specifics. See if we can figure this thing out.” Magnus looked back at Alec mournfully, reaching for him dramatically as Cat dragged him off. Unfortunately, Alec knew the ridiculousness was primarily due to the fact that they were going on Day 3 of not really seeing each other. It was beginning to look like Day 4 and 5 were imminent. He always got more showy and theatrical the more upset he was. Alec just wanted his powerful, sexy, badass High Warlock of Brooklyn boyfriend back. Without the boobs, with the energy, and without all the extra people. With a sigh, he scooped up Madzie, carrying her like a sack of potatoes in his arms, and took her to the kitchen. Clary didn’t notice their leaving.

A few hours later, they were no closer to figuring out the magic behind Magnus’ altered state, but Clary had a few different leads on the rune. It was a counter-rune of some sort. Well, that was the best she could explain it. Basically, it was designed in order to counter the effects of any rune a Shadowhunter used. It’s purpose and intended use, of course, were unknown, because the rune would have to be drawn on the target and not on the floor.

“Unless,” Clary said, flipping the rune upside down, “it was drawn like this.”

“What does that do?”

She frowned, and pointed to the apex, “If this was pointed True North, it would create a trap.”

“A trap,” Alec repeated, “for a Shadowhunter.” Clary bit her lip. “Don’t hold back now, Fray.”

“I think…it works like a…Alec, I think it could de-rune someone.”

“Someone?”

“It’s awfully specific,” she said with a dejected sigh. “Whoever designed this rune had someone particular in mind.”

Alec got up and paced the apartment, the two actual women and his boyfriend-turned-woman watching him as he went back and forth. They were probably waiting for him to explode or break something, or do something equally violent.

“So, what you’re telling me,” he said slowly, anger vibrating in throat, “is that there is a rune designed specifically to de-rune one Shadowhunter in the same place where the High Warlock of Brooklyn was attacked with a serum of unknown intent.”

Clary nodded, biting the inside of her lip. Magnus wasn’t looking too pleased either.

“The Circle or the Clave?”

“Not their style,” Magnus dismissed easily, “The Clave is more blunt force, and the Circle wouldn’t deliberately harm a Shadowhunter they could turn.”

Cat put a hand over Magnus’ and flicked her eyes over at Alec, “But what if they _couldn’t_ turn him?”

Alec’s insides boiled. He violently fought the urge to vomit, brought a fist to his mouth to keep a little control of himself.

“Valentine is _dead_ ,” Alec hissed sharply.

“His followers are not,” Cat shot back. “And it’s very obvious that whoever did this to Magnus intended for you to be there, too. That puts targets on both your backs.”

Alec sat down on the coffee table, head in his hands while he tried to process that information. A target was always on his back; he was a Shadowhunter, the Head of the New York Institute, and a Lightwood, no less. He’d been born with a target on his back. But Magnus…he’d gotten dragged into all of this because his Alec’s damn crusade, because Alec had been selfish and wanted something for his own for once. He barely heard Magnus asking their friends to leave, couldn’t really smile when Madzie kissed his cheek and skipped after her guardian, didn’t acknowledge the brush of Clary’s hand over his shoulder.

His vision did, however, come back into focus when Magnus knelt in front of him and pulled his hands from his face. Somehow, when he looked at Magnus, he felt better. Even if it was a woman looking back at him, all he saw was those eyes of his, Magnus’ eyes, glamour-less and the rest didn’t seem to matter.

 “Stop thinking,” Magnus ordered coolly, threading their fingers together.

“I would think,” Alec drawled, “that now would be the best time to think.”

“Not like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like feeling guilty or thinking that you’re responsible for this, or that you could have prevented it somehow.”

“I—”

“You are predictable, my dear,” Magnus said, kissing each hand in turn. “But we are in no immediate danger. I’m certain that your siblings and Clary will be able to send a comprehensive report to the Clave about what’s going on. No doubt they will send the cavalry.” Alec huffed a laugh through his nose. “In the meantime, we’ve nothing to do but wait. Cat is going to scour her books and resources.” He played with their hands, shaking them a little, “I’ll scour mine. And we can finally have a few days to ourselves without one of us running to put out some fire.”

“Except you’re a woman,” Alec groused.

“My offer still stands, darling.” In a sinuous move, Magnus got to his feet, still holding onto Alec’s hands. He did a slight shimmy, smirk on his lips, “I confess curiosity.”

“Magnus…”

He slumped, “I tease, but it does seem like a once in a lifetime sort of deal.” The flirty look in his eyes was nothing short of sinful, and Magnus already knew Alec had trouble saying no when he pouted like that. Body of a woman, or no.

“You’ll forgive me if I’m a little put off, given the circumstances.”

Magnus released his hands and crossed his arms, “The breasts?”

Alec reeled back offended, “The murder attempt?”

Magnus bobbled his head, a few strands of hair springing loose of his bun, “I’ll give you that.” He spun on his heel, a little theatrically, and paced up and down the strip of carpet in the living room. “Deruning isn’t a death sentence, though. Therefore, I have to conclude that whatever they intended for me wasn’t death either.”

“Deruning is painful and permanent. It wouldn’t hurt just me either, it would hurt Jace because of the parabatai rune.”

“Painful, permanent, impacts others,” Magnus said, ticking off the indictments with his fingers. “There’s only a few equivalencies for warlocks. One,” he spun dramatically, his jacket flaring out, “Take away my magic. A difficult feat. Takes more than one potion and I have to consent.”

“Maybe they planned to torture me and compel you to consent?”

Magnus flapped his fingers impatiently, “Stabbing me in the arm doesn’t indicate a lengthy plan, but they would have to account for Isabelle.”

“So, what’s number two?”

“Binding my magic so that I can’t ever use it.”

Alec shrugged, “Wards are still up.”

“Hmm, leaves an unsavory alternative.” Magnus tapped at his lips apprehensively. Alec kept quiet, waiting. “A potion to take away my immortality.”

“To make you mortal? But it wouldn’t take away your powers?”

Magnus smiled ruefully, “Yes, but mortal bodies cannot withstand magic.”

“It would--”

“Destroy me,” he said, “Yes. I wouldn’t be able to use my magic or risk killing myself.”

“Mortal and useless,” Alec murmured, “That’s what they want for the both of us.”

“And who hates us that much?” Magnus prompted.

“Seelie Queen,” they intoned together tiredly.

“I’ll text Cat.”

“I’ll get Jace,” Alec said, tapping away on his phone before tossing it. There really wasn’t much they could do in light of their situation. Obviously, the potion for Magnus had gone wrong. It gave Alec some comfort that the Seelie Queen either had a warlock messing with her, or the warlock working for her was incompetent. Lucky for them. But he hadn’t texted Jace. He needed Jace at the Institute handling issues there. He’d texted the annoying red head who owed him like six million favors.

Magnus flopped huffily into Alec’s lap again, eyes still unglamoured. He curled around Alec like a cat, and was definitely emitting heat like one. That was something Alec had sorely missed in the week they had spent apart. His bed at the Institute was just that: a bed. And he hadn’t used it much, choosing instead to sleep on the couch in his office. At least the couch hadn’t felt big and cold.

“I’m a little over people constantly trying to kill or maim us.”

“Me too.”

“What are we going to be doing about that?”

Alec shrugged, “Make a point.” Magnus straightened in his lap and cut a severe glance over to his boyfriend.

“What did you do?”

“Nothing,” he started to lie, until Magnus lifted his brows, “Nothing _bad_?”

Magnus tilted his head, “Who did you just text?” Alec barely opened his mouth before Magnus cut him off, “Don’t even try to say Jace because you wouldn’t put Jace in charge of this even if you had a blade at your throat. You texted Clary, didn’t you?”

“So?”

“In your own words, _she’s worse than Jace_.”

“Well…”

Magnus scoffed and slapped at his chest playfully, “Just admit it. You’re starting to _trust_ her.”

“No.”

“You so are.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Dare I believe you might even _like_ her?”

“Shut your mouth.”

“Make me, Shadowhunter.”

Alec didn’t hesitate to kiss him, barely registered the whole Magnus-was-female-now thing. He sealed his lips to Magnus in one of those knee-buckling kisses that never failed to make Alec’s heart skip a few beats. Magnus had his arms wrapped around Alec’s neck, and his scent was so comforting and familiar that his irritation was slipping away into nothing. They kissed lazily, teasingly, and Alec’s hands slipped down the back of Magnus’ pants, clenching at the unfamiliar shape of his new ass. Alec barely bit back a groan.

“Why does the universe hate us?” he muttered against Magnus’ lips, pressing sharp, teasing pecks before knocking his forehead to his. Magnus chuckled, his cat eyes flashing a little orange within the gold. He ground his forehead against Alec’s, arms tightening their hold as he squirmed in Alec’s lap with a little too much mischief.

“I could glamour back into my male form?” he offered quietly. Alec sealed their mouths together, swiping a tongue through Magnus’ mouth, thoroughly ravaging him before pulling back with a very serious expression.

“Don’t you freaking dare.”

“Alexander…”

“I’m serious and don’t argue with me. You don’t need to be draining yourself like that just for me.”

Magnus gave him that flirty half smirk, “Good a reason as any.”

“Shut it,” he shot back, kissing him soundly again. “It’s weird that you’re smaller than me.”

“What?” Magnus laughed. Alec smirked, running his hands up Magnus’ back and over his shoulders, then back down again.

“Your shoulders are…smaller now.” He dropped a kiss to Magnus’ cheek, jaw, and down to his neck, before dropping one to his shoulder. “Don’t like it.”

“I knew it,” Magnus muttered, tilted his head so Alec had better access to his neck, “You’re with me for my shoulders.”

“Obsessed with them.”

“Silly Nephilim.” They got swept up in another sloppy round of making out until they were startled apart by Magnus’ front door flinging open. The next thing they knew Clary was tossing a bruised-looking fae man onto the carpet in front of them. Alec felt Magnus’ arms and hands release him and nearly whined about the loss of contact.

“Oh, Biscuit,” he drawled, “you shouldn’t have.”

She smiled, feigning sweetness, “What the boss asks for, he gets.”

Alec scowled, “How did you even get in?” Magnus made to move off of Alec’s lap, probably to make Alec more comfortable. However, he protested that motion by tightening his grip on Magnus. The warlock grinned and settled more comfortably against him.

“Magic,” Cat answered, shutting and locking the door behind them. “When I got your text, I knew who we needed to get.”

“Gentlemen,” Clary said, sounding a little out of breath as she sheathed her seraph blade, “Meet Albedo. Albedo, these are the Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” She nudged him a little roughly with her foot. “Tell them what you told me.” The seelie was glaring up at her, ready to kill, probably. Cat took a turn kicking him.

“Talk Albedo, or we’re _really_ going to have a problem.” Alec didn’t really like Cat’s tone, but Magnus looked vaguely amused. To be fair, the Seelie had been causing them a few too many problems as of late, and if Cat didn’t like this one, well…

“It was supposed to be a prank,” Albedo spat irritably. “The Queen hasn’t stopped talking about it for months. Make the two of you look foolish, render you powerless for a few days…”

“And?” Magnus snapped when he didn’t continue.

“And make problems for Shadowhunters. Like I said, a _prank_.”

“I imagine,” Magnus all but purred, “that this was not the intended effect.”

Albedo sneered, “Obviously not.”

Alec sighed impatiently, his fingers carding through the small hairs at the nape of Magnus’ neck absent-mindedly. He didn’t miss Clary’s smirk in his direction, however. Maybe he didn’t like her, but he was starting to get used to her.

“How do we _fix it_?” The small grin on Magnus’ lips indicated that he was probably losing the desired effect due to the fact that Magnus was full ensconced in his lap. Alec decided to thoroughly ruin it by kissing his cheek. “As lovely as Magnus Bane looks as a woman, I’m really very gay, so this doesn’t really work for me.”

“If I were you, I’d talk fast before he remembers you helped attack the love of his life _and_ his sister,” Clary chimed in smartly.

“Good point,” Alec agreed. “Babe, where did you put my seraph blade?”

Albedo held up a hand, “Fine, sorry, okay? Don’t get…hasty.” He sighed, taking in a deep breath. “Naturally, it will wear off in a week. At least, that was the intention for the original potion. But…you could use wormwood oil—”

“By the angel,” Magnus hissed, much to Alec’s amusement. He usually spouted out curses to Edom and Lillith.

“Is that a problem?” Alec muttered, turning his head slightly so that it was semi-private.

“No!” Magnus shot back with no small amount of indignance. “That bitch was trying to turn me into a cat!”

Alec’s eyebrows shot right up and Cat snorted loudly, earning a death glare from Magnus. Clary was still looking stony face and pissed off; why she was so invested in all of this was beyond him.

“So, you were going to turn the High Warlock of Brooklyn, my boyfriend, into a cat…and you were going to de-rune me?” Alec asked, completely exasperated at this point.

Albedo just shrugged. Clary scowled, flicked out her staff and thwacked him in the thigh. “Keep talking!” she snapped.

“Ow! Damn, bitch, fine! The de-runing was temporary, something we stumbled across in our research. Makes the process painful. Taking ‘em off means pain, putting ‘em back on—”

“We get it,” Magnus cut him off. With a wave of his hand, he slapped a gag over the Seelie’s mouth. “It’s not a wise decision for her to maim me in anyway. I have too many allies she needs to make good with.”

“But she can torture and manipulate the Head of the Institute without repercussions?” he asked incredulously.

“Well…” Magnus pulled his lips back ruefully.

“She’s crazy, Alec.” Clary snapped, “Batshit. Insane. Crazy doesn’t need a reason.”

“Easy, Biscuit.”

“Magnus, I really don’t like her.”

“Neither do I,” he answered, finally getting off of Alec’s lap. Not that Alec was exactly pleased with that decision. He rather liked having Magnus hanging all over him. But his man had to handle his business. Magnus sidled forward, and shot out a stream of magic that tilted Albedo’s chin up so that he was forced to look at Magnus in the eye. Alec watched the color drain from the seelie’s face and knew immediately that Magnus had unglamoured his eyes again. Alec just settled into the sofa and let him work.

“Listen well, Albedo, you are going to go back to your Queen and tell her that the next time I see her I’m going to bind an iron crown to her head, and not because of the whole cat…” he gestured aimlessly with his free hand, “ _thing_ ,” Alec smirked at his sudden lack of eloquence. “But for even thinking of attacking my dear Alexander. And let me be frank, if any of the Fair Folk have designs on him, they had best put those foolish notions to bed.” He swirled a finger, and the stream of magic tightened around his neck, “Or else, they will answer to me. Do I make myself clear?”

 _“Abundantly_ ,” he rasped out, hands clasping for the magic wrapped tight around his throat. Magnus turned on his heel, releasing the seelie, and snapped his fingers so that a portal appeared.

“Good, now get the hell out of my home.” He flicked his wrist and sent the seelie flying through the portal, and flicked it again to close it behind him. With a sigh, Magnus flopped down onto the sofa, sprawled out.

“Catarina, if you wouldn’t mind?” he asked tiredly, bringing a hand to his eyes, glamour in full effect again.

“Right. Where do you keep the oil?”

Magnus scoffed, “I was thinking vodka…” Cat just groaned and stormed off to his office in search of the ingredient she needed. Clary crossed her arms and leaned up against the wall to wait, probably so she could report the news back to Jace and Izzy once everything was settled. It was something Alec actually appreciated.

“Fray,” he called out. She merely turned her head to him and lifted a brow. “I’m taking the rest of the day and tomorrow off. Think you can keep an eye on my idiot brother while he runs things?”

She lifted a corner of her mouth, eyes lighting up, “Sure thing, boss.”

Any further conversation was cut off by Cat storming in and tossing the bottle of wormwood oil to Magnus, who caught it easily and downed the whole thing with a grimace. With a pout Magnus threw the bottle against the wall and seemed relatively pleased when it smashed.

“Mature, Magnus,” Cat drawled. “I’m off.” She dropped a kiss to the top of his head, “Text me when you’re all dude-like again.”

“Yes dear, kisses,” he answered tiredly.

“How long will that take?” Clary asked.

“A few hours. You should head out, Biscuit, go make sure Blondie hasn’t burned Alexander’s mistress to the ground.”

“Haha.”

Clary nodded shortly and moved quickly to kiss Magnus’ cheek, and surprisingly, Alec’s too. She patted the other.

“I don’t like people messing with my family,” she said by way of explanation, “I’m glad you’re okay.”  With that, she was following Cat out the door. Alec felt his cheeks burning hot by the surplus amount of affection, and turned to Magnus cringing. He was trying very hard not to laugh.

“Shut up.”

“Should I be worried?”

“That’s disgusting,” he shot back dismissively. “Is that really going to take hours?”

Magnus scoffed with a wave of his hand, “Of course not. I just wanted everyone gone.”

Alec smirked and was cut off from a sassy response by the sudden morphing of Magnus’ form back into male. It was subtle, mostly a change in size, but in a matter of moments, Alec’s boyfriend was sitting next to him, whole and hale.

“There he is,” Alec said quietly, reaching for Magnus’ hand. Magnus gave it over easily, and followed so that he could push Alec back and sprawl out on top of him.

“Better?” Magnus mumbled against his lips.

“Mmmm.”

“Happy?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Want to get naked?”

“You first.”

 


End file.
